The Curse
by Chi No Magetsu
Summary: She has to pay for being birthed by the gods. Its all her parents fault for her curse. A curse that can virtually never be broken. This is the sister story to the Apple, written by Forever Damned Pheonix.


(A/N: Okay, well...this story idea kinda just CAME to me...Certain factors about my OOC don't quite fully belong to me, but my friend and I together. We share the certain factors. So DO NOT use them AT ALL with out asking. I'll be more than happy to hear a reason why you'd like to use the factors or matbe even my character...well yeah..heres the story)

This story is set in Ancient Egypt, I have fair knoledge of this place, so...yeah..but If I do get something wrong, please for the love of Ra tell me...

Chapter one: Black Rose on White paper

The crowd in the market parted, moving out of the way of a cloaked female.

Her silver pupiless eyes were the only visible object under her black hood. Piercing and souless, cold yet warm in the summer sun. Her cloak formed around her slim frame, maping out her curves. Her hands at her sides, clenches into tight fists.

Then a small boy, an inexperienced theif bumped against her, attempting to steal the bag she had tied around her gold waist bands. She quickly grasped the boys neck tightly with a gloved hand and shoved him towards a wall, bystanders moving out of her way. She pressed him up against the wall harshly, causing him to gasp.

"Care to try that again...little boy..?" She hissed, tightening her already steel grip on the boy.

The boy shook his head frantically, gagging for air.

A silver like smirk appeared in the darkness of her hood, " I can kill you so quickly...with just a touch..." she whispered, venom dripping from her voice. The boys eyes widened, and suddenly he was dropped. The girl turned and walked back to the center of the street. She glanced back at him for a moment, sensing his fear, watching him tremble under her short lived cold gaze. _He'll never again pick poket anyone...Even another human as himself..._ she thought, walking off.

Still people moved out of her way.

The sun was setting now. _Yes Ra...put the sun in its place and rest your powers for tomorrow_ she said mentally, glancing back at the horizion. She stood still for a moment, feeling a dark gaze on her. She shook off the feeling and continued towards her destination. The palace.

Bare feet padded silently down the darkened hall.

_CLANK!_

Something fell, causing the intruder to stop and look around. Silently mumbling curses they pressed their hands against the large door in front of them and entered a dimly lit room. The throne room.

"Its about time tomb robber..." A female voice said, no echo flowed after.

"Who are you..." the male answered.

"And is my name really that important to you...?" the female snapped her fingers and every torch in the room lit with fire.

The male stood stunned for a moment. He couldn't believe his eyes.

The female that was sprawled across the throne pulled back her hood, her forest green hair flowing over her shoulders, thanking the air for being released from the hood, in a light curl. Her silver eyes didn't blink nor leave his figure.

Her eyes seemed to freeze him to one spot. His entired body stuck.

"But ofcourse..what may I call you..my simple tombrobber.." she cooed, smirking darkly.

"Like I'd tell you..." he growled.

"Tsk tsk..you shouldn't talk like that to a lady.." she wagged her finger at him. "If it would make you feel more comfortable in giving your own name, I'm Manami." she bowed her head slightly.

"Tozokuoh." the white haired thief folded his arms.

The female stood, "What brings you here..to Atemu's palace..?"

"Same reason any thief would be here..." he said, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Are you acusing me..?" She placed her gloved hand on her chest, offended.

"Well, I'm sure you don't live here..." he closed his eyes for a moment then opened them about to continue when he saw his target around her neck. He frowned at her, glaring coldly.

"Is this what you're after...?" She said, holding up the amulet of Osiris.

The tombrobber mumbled something, nodding in some sort of an angry way.

Manami smiled wryly, " Well you're too late. And I'm not going to play tag with you to keep it." she jumped down from the top stair of the platform where the throne was and walked over to him, pulling her hood up. "But why waste such a good game..." she leaned over to his ear, "Tag...you're it..." she whispered leaving him stunned, then pushing passed him and leaving the throne room and out into the dark corridor.

Tozokuoh blinked, then shook his head. Now he had a challenger. And what he found the most offensive, was that it was a female. Never in his life had he seen a female far more talented, judging by the way she walked, spoke and acted, and how she had gotten in the palace before him when he had basically stood guard outside the palace gates all day for the past three days, waiting the perfect opurtunity to break in and steal the Amulet of Osiris, Atemu's prized possession.

He was ticked at the fact that she had such a silent step. And appearently could use heka, going on her snap and the torches lighting. He glared at the throne, "I'll get to you another way Atemu..." he hissed, turning and leaving.

(A/n: I know its not that long or anything...but its a general good Idea right...? Right..? cricket noise Hellooo..? Anyone..? well Review please! And for the sake of anyone who likes this fic NO FLAMES! aka bad remarks about the story. I'd like to say something: If you aint got nothing nice to say, don't say nothing at all...)


End file.
